


We are gathered here today

by BronzedViolets



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzedViolets/pseuds/BronzedViolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of ten works that I am doing inspired by the wonderfully macabre story "Dearly Departed" by EntangledNow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dearly Departed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068021) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



 

References 

The reference images I used can be found [here](http://www.bbcamerica.com/anglophenia/2013/07/how-to-dress-like-sherlock) and [here](http://www.independent.co.uk/life-style/health-and-families/health-news/scough-the-scarf-that-could-stop-you-getting-the-flu-this-winter-9765078.html).


	2. Tea

 

References

The references I used can be found [here](http://www.radiotimes.com/news/2014-01-02/sherlock-season-3-episode-2-the-sign-of-three-picture-preview), [here](http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p01n3s18/p01nll05), [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/482588916301461168/), and [here](http://1914-1918.invisionzone.com/forums/index.php?/topic/220415-photo-wanted-ramc-badge/).


	3. Hungrier

 

References

You can find the reference image [here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.headoverfeels.com%2F2014%2F01%2F30%2Fdid-i-say-murder-i-meant-to-say-marriage-sherlock-recap%2F&t=Y2M0NGIxMmJlNTQ3YzZhN2ZiYmRjMWM5ZmMwMTFlOWRmODVhNGM1Nix3aUhYTmZUSA%3D%3D). 


	4. The End of the Bed

 

References

See reference image[ here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ebay.com%2Fitm%2FBENEDICT-CUMBERBATCH-FANTASY-NUDE-MALE-RARE-unpublished-BUY-2-GET-1-FREE-%2F111984674745%3Fhash%3Ditem1a12ce87b9%26nma%3Dtrue%26si%3DlEGgYZ5qozVMFgmQBCIfr34NvQk%25253D%26orig_cvip%3Dtrue%26rt%3Dnc%26_trksid%3Dp2047675.l2557&t=N2NhZDI2Yzk0OWQ2MDEwMmExYWJiNjE4OTY1OTMwNThhODI5YjQyOSxkWGd5ZExOZQ%3D%3D) and [here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F340232946822705995%2F&t=MGZkYTVjZmEzZGE3YTk4OTAxODYyYTIwZjdiZWMyNjUyMTU4MmEwYSxtdFcySmZFeg%3D%3D).


	5. Threatening

 

References

See reference image [here](http://muchimagines.tumblr.com/post/118008447854/may-i-deduce-you-sherlock-holmes-imagine-part-4).


	6. Darkness

References

See reference image [here](http://www.crowsnbones.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/Sherlock3.jpg) and [here](http://www.ew.com/article/2015/03/27/sherlock-season-4-interview).


End file.
